heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrink and Punches/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Shrink and Punches," the twenty-sixth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Carter Blake and Norman Jayden arriving at the office of Ethan Mars' psychologist, Clarence Dupré.) Blake: I'm Police Lieutenant Carter Blake and this is Agent Norman Jayden of the FBI. According to our information, Ethan Mars is one of your patients. We'd like to ask you a few questions about him. Clarence: I'm sorry, that's impossible. Blake: I beg your pardon? Clarence: I'm bound by an oath of secrecy. Under no circumstances may I discuss my patients. Blake: My job is to find Shaun Mars alive and I don't give a damn about any bullshit oath. (The player can choose Norman's dialogue here.) (If Norman chooses "Reason Shrink":) Norman: It's your duty to inform the police if you suspect one of your patients, Doctor. (If Norman chooses "Insist with Shrink":) Norman: He's right. Legally, you gotta tell us what you know. (If Norman chooses "Move Shrink":) Norman: Shaun Mars' life may depend on what you know. Tell us what you know, Doctor... (If Norman chooses "Convince Shrink":) Norman: I know you don't want to protect a murderer. If you know anything, you must tell us, Doctor. (After choosing one of the options:) Clarence: I'm sorry, I can't help you. Now I must ask you to leave. Blake: You need to cooperate - for your own sake. (The player can choose Norman's dialogue here again. Unchosen dialogues from before appear as well.) (If Norman chooses "Help", after choosing one of the dialogues before:) Norman: Doctor, a child's life is at stake. You may know something that could help us save him. (After choosing one of the options:) Clarence: Are you threatening me? Blake: I'm just giving some free advice, Doc. I suggest you take it. (The player can choose Norman's dialogue here again. Unchosen dialogues from before appear as well.) (If Norman chooses "Calm Blake" after choosing one of the dialogues before:) Norman: Blake, that's enough... let's get out of here. (After choosing one of the options:) Clarence: I'm going to call the police and make a complaint about your behavior. (Clarence starts dialing on his phone, but Blake grabs his phone and starts to strangle him.) Blake: Doctor you're really pushing my buttons. The only thing I'm interested in is saving that kid's life. So you're gonna be a good boy and tell me what I want to know or I'm really going to lose my temper. Clarence: Let go of me...You...You have no right... (The player can choose new dialogue for Norman here. If he didn't choose "Help" and "Calm Blake," they appear as well.) (If Norman chooses "Reason Blake":) Norman: What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Blake: This guy knows something, and I'm not leaving till he tells me what it is. (If Norman chooses "Order Blake":) Norman: Blake, stop that immediately. (If Norman says nothing:) Blake: Oh, really? I am the one who decides what is right and wrong. And I have just decided that you are wrong, Doctor. (After choosing one of the options:) (Blake tosses Clarence over his table on the floor.) Blake: C'mon, Doc. There's an easy way and a hard way. It's your fucking choice... (Blake pushes Clarence onto his table and starts punching him. The player can choose new dialogue for Norman and is presented with a QTE to push Blake away from Clarence.) (If Norman chooses "No Right":) Norman: You have no right to hit him. Blake: I'm saving a kid's life, for Christ's sake! If you don't like it... leave! (Blake pushes Norman away.) (If Norman chooses "Threaten":) Norman: If you don't let go of this man immediately, I'll report you - and you'll be off the case. (Blake stops punching Clarence.) Blake: What the hell is the matter with you, Norman? What? Are you getting cold feet? You don't want to save Shaun Mars anymore? Norman: I want to save Shaun Mars just as much as you do, but that doesn't give me all rights. So you're gonna stop this shit right now! (If Norman pushes Blake away from Clarence:) Blake: What's up with you, Norman? You getting cold feet? You don't like to get your hands dirty, huh?! I thought you wanted to save that kid! Norman: I want to save Shaun Mars just as much as you do, but that doesn't give me the freedom to do what the hell I like. So you're gonna stop this shit right now! Blake: I'll get you for this, Jayden. Don't worry, I will not forget! (After threatening Blake, pushing him away, or just letting him beat up Clarence:) Clarence: Ethan Mars has had psychological problems since his first son died... He feels responsible for his death, a sort of morbid neurosis. He is haunted by vision of drowning bodies...a few weeks ago, after one of our usual sessions, I found this on the floor - it must have fallen out of his pocket. (Clarence shows them an origami dog, which Ethan made during his first blackout. The scene transitions to Blake and Norman driving through the city; Blake is talking to Ash through his police radio.) Blake: Ash, I want you to assign every available man to finding Ethan Mars. I want a man outside his place day and night. Notify all agencies to start looking for him. I want you to keep an eye to the train stations, the airports, the bus terminals. I want every cop in the city on his ass so if he moves, we know about it. Yes... Ethan Mars is the Origami Killer. (The chapter ends.) Category:Transcripts